1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spoiler to be attached to the body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spoiler is generally attached to the roof end or trunk lid of a vehicle to regulate airflow while driving or to dress up the body of a vehicle. Spoilers are mostly molded articles of a synthetic resin, and it mainly includes an upper member, which serves as a design part, and a lower member, which is welded to the back side of the upper member by, for instance, vibration welding. Further, in most of the spoilers, screws and nuts are auxiliarily used to couple the upper and lower members together (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-12471).
The spoiler disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-12471 has nuts that are fitted in through holes of upper coupling parts formed to protrude on the back side of the upper member. After the upper member and the lower member are joined together with lower coupling parts formed on the lower member abutting on the upper coupling parts, the screws are fastened into the nuts via the through holes formed in the lower coupling parts.
When the screws and the nuts are connected in the spoiler described above, the upper coupling parts and the lower coupling parts are fastened so as to be closer to each other. For this reason, the upper coupling parts may be strongly pulled to deform the design surface of the upper member, so that the outward appearance of the spoiler becomes unattractive. In addition, while the upper coupling parts and the lower coupling parts are set to abut on each other, the upper coupling parts and the lower coupling parts may interfere with each other or a space may be formed therebetween when there are size variations in the upper and lower members or there are variations in assembling at the time the upper and lower members are joined. When the upper coupling parts deform due to the interference with the lower coupling parts, it also causes deformation of the upper member. Then, if the upper coupling parts are spaced apart from the lower coupling parts, the deformation of the upper coupling parts becomes larger as the screws and nuts are tightened together, causing the deformation of the design surface of the upper member to be more prominent.